Dead Freedom
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: The dreams in which I am dying are the best I ever had.' It is not morbid, to Kai when it is your own freedom of which you speak and Rei understands that. [NonYaoi Major Hintings]


I swear, this is really worth your time. They may not be official, but any fan girl will recognize a future when they are done with this.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Dead freedom- **

He sat there, just watching him, not in admiration or even glaring; he just sat there, eyes intently focused. The gems of ocher with pupils of ebony never swayed from the sight, concentrated on deciphering the smile on the dormant lips.

The dusty pink lips always seemed to curve lately, twitching into a faint smile, yet only when he slept. Before morn and its cast of radiant hues through their shared window, that same grin surfaced, lingered but a while and faded as he stir and woke in a quiet yawn and stretch.

It was highly unlike his own personal nature to be up before his captain but since they returned all together, practicing and having fun again, dissimilar to the nights of the past when they shared a bed, yelps and tossing were not present.

Beneath the cold, ivory plaque adorned with blue fin striped finishing upon each cheek, screamed years of the past, riddled with haunting memories only lurking back at nightfall when he was weak to the world. They creped into his darkness and invaded the fragile core when it rested and lay vulnerable.

Now, he mused, only smiles came from the sleeping male. Had he been cured from such devastating fragments of the life he left behind? Rei assumed so, lost in his transfixed moment of silence as the tossing startled him. Then, mahogany orbs blinked in reality, darting straight to the other presence.

''_Ohayo_, Kai-sama.'' The Chinese greeted with a feline smile, canines poking out from his bottom lip.

''_Dobre Utra_, Rei.'' The Russian returned the morning gesture, throwing the blankets off his half-nude torso.

So what if his boxers descended a bit lower and his shirt rode up.

His soft footsteps traveling upon the plush carpeting halted but for a second when the other's voice spoke up again, inquiring away the quiet morning, bird-chirping atmosphere.

''May I ask, why do you.. smile in your sleep?''

The impassive face turned to him, still sitting upright in bed, silk scarlet pajama top sliding off his shoulder, exposing some of his tanned flesh hidden beneath the loose and large clothes. His expression was cute, innocent and bright, asking a question escaping his lips, filled with the utmost curiosity. A few strands of raven dangled from the barely tied ponytail of long locks spilling down his back as he slightly tilted his head.

The naïve query posed out of curiosity, no strings attached, none like when his teammates would ask their pointless banter, this though, could be answered. He resumed his steps, reaching into his duffle bag at the end of the bed, gathering things as if he contemplated his reply. It was sitting at the tip of his tongue while he took what he needed to shower, only waiting until back turned and hand latched onto the handle he let it slide into the air.

''The dreams in which I am dying are the best I ever had.''

Then, he shut the door and a soft click meant it was locked, the taps bursting with water drowning out any replies that came.

None did.

Rei sat there, again, but this time thinking through the morbid undertones in his statement, that could be just a cruel joke. But, Kai didn't joke. He was serious. Alas, the sentence would be as well. Yet how depressed could one be to say that when he smiled the night's away, barely conscious of it.

Hiwatari was too proud of a person even to consider the urge to slice away his life in crimson because of how malignant it could be towards you. He would never think of suicide, but continue bearing the pain as he always did in the shadows of the precedent. What did he mean then? Was he just a walking contradiction with his subconscious, finding a lighter shade to everyday?

He thought long and hard, head leaned onto his palm as he waited for that same door to open. Just like the boy himself, he was puzzled by this. As the steam escaped from the door slightly ajar, then ensued Kai, dressed as his slate hair still dripped beads of water onto his shoulders.

''Still have yet to figure it out, Kon?''

He winced hearing his last name in something that should be obvious to him, according to the other and his intense stare. His eyebrow shot up, curving into a slender black arch, patient for the explanation instead. He was still after all, curious.

Kai joined him on the bed, across the way, leaning back up against the backboard. With a sigh, he filled in the remaining blanks.

''Rei, it's freedom.''

…

''You see, I can never be free like you, an escape artist living with liberty. I, I will always be chained down to my past and its haunting ghosts.''

His dreams, dying, death, his still corpse, were all elements that made him smile as he twisted the sense of freedom with the morbid and macabre thoughts. Though, morose, when his soul became freed at the end of his surreal, the world shifted off his shoulders and his burdens did not feel as heavy to bare.

''Maybe someday, Kai, I'll show you real freedom.''

Kai's lip turned up half way, into what may have been a smile, during the light, void of its nocturnal source, if he had not turned away.

Only at night…

**-EndE- **

Again, more Non-Yaoi but his one has so many hints, it is blatant that someday, as Rei says to finish off the ficclet, they will be together.

Cheers to major hinting.


End file.
